À procura do jamelão da vida
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Pós-Majin Boo. Vegeta pai de família? Onde foi parar o Príncipe dos Saiyajins! Existe uma forma de ele voltar a meter medo em criancinhas? Presente de amigo secreto para MISS BANANINHA minha querida fiotinha Banana Kuruta Sorovar .


**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z pertence a Akira Toriyama, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfiction é um texto sem fins lucrativos.**

**CRÉDITOS: a VIRGO NYAH, minha fiota querida que me permitiu usar seu personagem original, Dr. Peixo. Todos os direitos reservados.**

**Resumo:**** Pós-Majin Boo. Vegeta pai de família? Onde foi parar o Príncipe dos Saiyajins?! Existe uma forma de ele voltar a meter medo em criancinhas? Presente de amigo secreto para MISS BANANINHA (minha querida fiotinha Banana Kuruta Sorovar).**

**Olááás!**

**Primeira fic de DBZ... fic de amigo secreto de meio de ano para minha querida fiotinha BANANA KURUTA SOROVAR (OK, Miss Bananinha n.n). Infelizmente não me foi possível postar no dia por motivos familiares – mais especificamente, meu irmão pentelho me enxotando do PC. Aham, atrasei mais do que imaginava... mas consegui!**

**Não é lá grande coisa, mas juro que foi de coração... de qualquer forma, foi bom variar um pouco e não escrever Saint Seiya (quase botei o **_**disclaimer**_** errado XD). Espero que esteja a seu gosto, fiotinha!**

_**Kissus**_**, e nos vemos láááá embaixo!**

**0000000**

**À PROCURA DO JAMELÃO DA VIDA**

A noite já ia adiantada na Corporação Cápsula. Na confortável mansão, uma típica família feliz dormia...

- Rrrrrooooonc... – Roncava baixinho o pequeno Trunks, todo esparramado em sua cama.

- RRRRROOOOOOOONC... – Roncava nem tão baixinho a mamãe Bulma, também esparramada na cama.

- Zzzzzz... – Ressonava timidamente o pobre papai Vegeta, todo encolhido para dar espaço à esposa...

Patético, mas a mais pura verdade. Agora que a Terra estava novamente em paz, Vegeta tinha se rendido integralmente à vida de casado. Que podia fazer? Bulma tinha alguma coisa que o... o... _adestrava_, era bem verdade. Já não podia comer o quanto quisesse, nem roncar o quanto quisesse... os únicos insetos que esmagava eram baratas! Ah, se seu pai o visse daquele jeito...

- Patético...

- Hein?? – Vegeta abriu os olhos, espantado.

Em vez da cama _king size_ e das paredes amarelo-claras, Vegeta se deparou com uma sala toda pintada em malva. Livros de aparência antiga enchiam as prateleiras de madeira. Janelas grandes permitiam que o Sol entrasse... e o saiyajin percebeu que estava em um divã de couro negro...

O mais bizarro, porém, era o ser que estava sentado à poltrona de couro preto ao lado de Vegeta. Era nada menos que um _peixe_ cor-de-rosa com um bigode a la inglês metido do século XIX. Usava óculos de grau e uma cartola preta, e tinha em suas mãos (errr... nadadeiras) um bloquinho de anotações.

E parecia muito indignado.

- Q-quem é você? – Balbuciou um incrédulo Vegeta ao ser.

- Um príncipe Saiyajin gaguejando?! Pensei que nunca iria presenciar um absurdo desses!

- Escute aqui, seu inseto...

- Não tá vendo que sou um peixe?!

Vegeta arregalou os olhos e nada conseguiu responder. Aproveitando-se da confusão do saiyajin, o peixe optou por se apresentar:

- Eu sou o Dr. Peixo, psiquiatra. E conheço você muito bem, já que faço parte da sua imaginação.

- Hein??

- Eu sou um psiquiatra imaginário, rapaz, não entendeu ainda? – Dr. Peixo parecia um bocado impaciente – Vim cuidar da sua mente que já é por demasiado maluca!

Vegeta o encarou um tanto desconfiado...

- E eu lá sou guerreiro de imaginar psiquiatras que ficam falando essas frescuras de mente e sei lá o quê? Ainda mais um peixe! E ainda por cima _rosa_! Um príncipe saiyajin não tem dessas coisas, tá me estranhando?!

Dr. Peixo o encarou demoradamente e decidiu mudar de tática.

- Bom, admito que não fui criado por você, e que nem estava a fim de vir... – Vegeta abriu um sorriso triunfante – Mas se eu disser que foi sua esposa que me mandou aqui, você quieta o facho?

O sorriso de Vegeta escorreu pelo rosto...

- Bulma?

- Era esse o nome dela? – Fez o Dr. Peixo displicentemente – É uma mulher de cabelo azul, olhos azuis, um tanto mandona?

Vegeta engoliu em seco, o que foi o suficiente para Dr. Peixo sorrir.

- Então deve ser ela mesma. Ela me disse pra cuidar de você porque não foi com um acomodado que ela se casou. Pagou muito bem, inclusive.

- "Pagou"? – Vegeta parecia perplexo – Em quê? Ração, alga...?

- Em grana, lógico! Também tenho família pra sustentar, a dona Peixa... – Parou um momentinho, ressabiado, depois volta ao ataque – E mais de mil ovas que ela solta toda vez que... er... enfim, minha vida não é mole, não!

Vegeta já não prestava atenção. Na verdade, já fazia alguns minutos que ele desistira de compreender aquela situação bizarra.

- Certo, certo, já entendi. E agora o que quer que eu faça? Que eu fale da minha infância? Da minha mãe?

Dr. Peixo fez um sinal de "Que nada!" com as nadadeiras.

- Sejamos práticos. Existe um jeito de você voltar a ser o machão de sempre.

Vegeta se inclinou inconscientemente em direção ao peixe, curioso.

- Diga, então – Num sussurro quase amedrontado.

Dr. Peixo o encarou sério por um momento... aproximou-se do curioso guerreiro e sussurrou:

- Já conhece as sementes dos deuses, não?

- Lógico! – Rosnou o príncipe, irritado. Detestava que dessem voltas.

- E elas restabelecem a energia de quem a consome, não é? – Dr. Peixo estava visivelmente se divertindo em enrolar o pobre saiyajin.

- Aham.

- Pois existe uma pequena frutinha que é capaz de restabelecer... o _caráter_, sabia?

Vegeta ficou pau da vida:

- Tá me chamando de mau-caráter, é?!

- Não! – Dr. Peixo bufou – Estou dizendo que o seu caráter guerreiro, viril e briguento pode ser restabelecido! Não quer voltar a ser o dono do pedaço?

- Aham.

- Não quer voltar a se achar o homem mais poderoso do Universo?

- A... ham... – Fazendo uma cara feia para o psiquiatra por causa do "se achar".

- Não quer fazer seu filhinho de cabelo roxo respeitá-lo como pai?

- Aham.

- Não quer finalmente colocar sua esposa no cabresto pra mostrar quem é que manda na casa?

- Er... – Vegeta coçou a cabeça, um sorriso amarelo – Pode ser.

Dr. Peixo o fuzilou com o olhar. Vegeta até ia tentar dizer mais alguma coisa, mas estacou ao ouvir uma voz quase mística encher o ambiente...

_Vegeeeetaaaaa..._

Vegeta olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar a origem daquela voz. Era tão suave aos seus ouvidos! Parecia uma fada, ou uma ninfa dos campos que o chamava com voz cristalina que lhe falava direto ao coração e...

Vegeta se deu um tapa pelas frescuragens que passaram por sua cabeça.

- Escute, Vegeta... – Dr. Peixo agarrou seu braço firmemente, as nadadeiras geladas – Você precisa encontrar a fruta que o tornará quem sempre foi!

- Como? – Indagava Vegeta... mas as imagens iam ficando mais enevoadas, e os chamados por seu nome aos poucos sobrepujavam a voz do psiquiatra.

- Procure... o jamelão** (1)**... da vidaaaaa... – A voz distante do Dr. Peixo foi se perdendo na névoa densa, enquanto os chamados se intensificavam.

_Vegeeeeeetaaaaa... por favor..._

- Diga?

- QUER PARAR DE SE MEXER, CARAMBA!! TÔ TENTANDO DORMIR, PÔ!!

Vegeta deu um salto na cama.

- S-sim, Bulma... – O saiyajin se virou para o outro lado e tentou dormir, resignado.

000

- "Jamelão".

- Hum... deixa eu ver... – Trunks digitou a palavra na página de buscas de seu _notebook_ – Ih, olha só, pai, é uma árvore!

- Disso eu já sabia – Rosnou Vegeta – E onde eu encontro essa árvore?

Trunks mostrou na tela a localização geográfica. Era bem longe... mas, na Terra, existia alguma distância grande pra um saiyajin?

- Hum... certo, a árvore de frutos roxos, né? – Vegeta encarou a imagem – Imprima essas fotos pra mim, filho.

Trunks não entendia patavina, mas sabia que com os impulsos do pai não era bom mexer. Imprimiu várias imagens da tal árvore e entregou ao saiyajin.

- Estão aí, acho que dá pra identificar.

- Dá pra voltar ainda hoje... – Murmurava Vegeta, as folhas na mão.

- Pai... dava pra me dar um adiantamento na mesada? – O esperto garoto não deixava por menos, conversando enquanto desligava a máquina – É que o Goten me ligou, tava pensando em sair e eu tô... pai?

O menino correu para a janela aberta, mas Vegeta já estava longe. Suspirou, desanimado.

- E _eu_ vou ter de encarar a mamãe...

000

- Que fim de mundo!

Vegeta nunca estivera num lugar tão exótico. As ruas eram estreitas e empoeiradas, mas lotadas. As pessoas caminhavam sob o sol intenso protegendo as peles cor-de-canela com tecidos em cores vivas, usando pedras e tatuagens sinuosas pelo corpo. Usavam sandálias de couro.

O comércio era um _show_ à parte. Tendas se estendiam por toda a rua, apinhadas de tapetes, cerâmicas e até mesmo animais vivos. Mulheres compravam véus e tecidos em tons fortes de laranja e vermelho. Em uma das tendas, os braços de uma bela jovem eram pintados com algo escuro** (2)**, fazendo as tais tatuagens que fascinaram o saiyajin. Vegeta ficou sinceramente aliviado com o fato de não estar com Bulma, ou o rombo financeiro seria feio.

Procurou pelas tendas de especiarias e alimentos alguma coisa que se assemelhasse à frutinha roxa... mas nada. Mostrava as fotos que tinha, mas as respostas eram incompreensíveis. Quase fora obrigado a comprar noz-moscada e outros temperos que achava esquisitos.

Cansado, saiu da multidão... até que ouviu uma voz o chamando.

- Ei! Você!

Vegeta se virou confuso. À sombra de uma frondosa árvore, afastado de toda a confusão, um jovem se encontrava em posição de meditação sobre um tapete ricamente bordado, os olhos cerrados serenamente **(3)**. O que mais chamou a atenção do guerreiro foi que o rapaz não se assemelhava em nada aos outros que vira na feira. Tinha cabelos longos e loiros, e em vez de cores vivas estava trajado com uma espécie de túnica branca. Sua pele era clara e não parecia nem um pouco afetada pelo sol causticante daquela região.

Aproximou-se.

- Foi você que me chamou?

- Conheço a sua busca – Disse o rapaz, a voz calmante – E devo dizer que está mais perto do que nunca. Entretanto, precisa ter certeza de sua decisão...

Vegeta coçou a cabeça, contrafeito.

- O que quer dizer?

O jovem abriu lentamente os olhos. Eram de um azul tão claro e límpido como ele jamais vira.

- Sei que deve estar confuso. A questão é que você está a um passo de voltar a ser o guerreiro orgulhoso de sempre. Tem certeza de que é isso o que deseja?

_Confuso, eu?_ Vegeta pensava com seus botões. _Francamente! Esse cara parece uma daquelas bonecas que a Bulma ainda guarda!_ **(4)** _Não tô gostando nada dessa conversa..._

- Por que não teria? – Vegeta lançou um sorriso desafiante ao moço – Tenho certeza, sim!

- Tem certeza de que tem certeza disso? – O jovem sorriu ainda mais sereno.

- Absoluta.

- Pense bem no que está dizendo. Está dizendo que está certo de que está certo de que é o que deseja?

- Hein? – Vegeta precisou pensar um pouquinho – Sim, é o que estou dizendo.

- Tem certeza de que disse isso o que acabou de dizer?

- Er... tenho...

- Você ainda parece um pouco confuso... tem certeza _mesmo_ de que...

- GRRRR... – Vegeta agarrou o loiro pelo cangote – CHEGA!! Escute aqui, inseto desprezível! Eu vim aqui à procura do maldito Jamelão da vida e se continuar com essas frescuras arranco esse... _vestido_ que tá usando do jeito mais doloroso!

O loiro olhou para o saiyajin com cara de "Agora é o fim!" por um momento, mas depois recobrou a serenidade...

- É... acho que tem certeza.

- Mesmo? – Vegeta sorriu malignamente – E agora? Onde encontro essa joça?! – Praticamente esfregou as fotos na cara do rapaz.

- A impaciência o torna cego? Olhe para cima!

Vegeta olhou para a árvore que lhes fazia sombra e arregalou os olhos. Era o bendito jamelão! E carregado de frutinhas!

- E agora? Eu como essas frutas roxas?

- Não é necessário... – Respondeu misteriosamente o moço – Elas fazem seu trabalho por si só... – Deu uns tapinhas no tronco e desapareceu misteriosamente.

- Quê?

Nem deu tempo para Vegeta pensar na frase enigmática. Centenas de frutinhas arroxeadas despencaram sobre sua cabeça, sujando-o todo...

000

- Mas onde foi que você esteve, Vegeta?

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- Papai... a sua roupa...

- SE NÃO GOSTOU, LAVE!!

Vegeta se meteu no banho, esperando acabar com todas as manchas roxas em sua pele e em seus cabelos, irritadíssimo. Queria _matar_ aquele moço que sumira rindo de sua travessura. Não se lembrava de estar tão irritado em toda a sua vida.

- Verme insolente... – Rosnou para os azulejos – Ainda me paga...

Mas verdade seja dita: tinha de dar créditos àquele miserável. Afinal, fazia tempo que não conseguia fazer uma careta tão assassina. Finalmente tinha voltado a instalar terror por onde passava...

Mesmo roxo.

**00000**

**(1)** "O jambolão ou baga-de-freira, guapê (Paraná), jamelão, jalão, azeitona (_Syzygium cumini_, ex-_Eugenia jambolana Lam_. ou _Syzygium jambolanum DC_.), ou jambalau (Syzygium cordatum, em Moçambique) é o fruto de plantas da família _Myrtaceae_ com origem na Índia.

São árvores que podem chegar até dez metros de altura. Possuem frutos pequenos e arroxeados quando maduros. A coloração dos frutos provoca manchas nas mãos, tecidos, calçados e pinturas de veículos, tornando a planta pouco indicada para o preenchimento de espaços públicos.

O fruto possui uma semente única e grande, quando comparada com o tamanho do fruto, envolta por uma polpa carnosa. Apesar de sabor um pouco adstringente, é agradável ao paladar. Na Índia, além de ser consumido in natura, é usado na confecção de doces e tortas.

Na Região Nordeste do Brasil, onde é conhecida por "azeitona", esta planta adaptou-se tão bem que se tornou espécie subespontânea.

Apesar de as árvores desta espécie serem abundantemente usadas em arborização urbana, os jamelões são pouco comercializados, em decorrência de sua alta perecibilidade, e deixam as calçadas manchadas de roxo devido à queda dos frutos maduros."

FONTE: Wikipédia.

**(2)** A quem não sabe, aquelas tatuagens tribais de _henna_. Apesar de no mundo de Akira Toriyama não existirem os países que conhecemos, tentei colocar um clima bem indiano devido à origem do jamelão.

**(3)** Hum... adivinhem quem é? Quem me conhece sabe... quem não me conhece não precisa saber. Desculpe-me, fiota, mas acho que não se incomodaria se ele fizesse ao menos uma pontinha...

**(4)** Coitado. Adoro esse loirinho, mas justiça seja feita... botasse um peitinho e seria uma perfeita Barbie, mesmo...

**0000000**

**Cabô!**

**Bom, fiotinha... achei meio tosquinha, mas espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado. A verdade é que, assim que li o tema, o primeiro anime que me veio à cabeça foi DBZ... que, claro, é universalmente conhecido.**

**Queria me desculpar só mais uma vez pelo atraso, tá? Beijinhos da mamãe n.n**

**E, pra variar, aguardo **_**reviews**_**! Beijos a todos!**


End file.
